


I Said No One Has to Know What We Do (Except Maybe My Sister)

by liss99



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Sex Education, frannie tells eloise everything, sexamacation, sisters talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss99/pseuds/liss99
Summary: Francesca gets married and tells Eloise about sex....and Eloise's response.
Kudos: 32





	I Said No One Has to Know What We Do (Except Maybe My Sister)

**Author's Note:**

> The books depict Eloise and Francesca to be super close, and in Book 5 there's a snippet of a letter from Eloise to Francesca that inspired this....it's the first text you'll read. I've decided that the brothers can't be the ones to have all the fun, so here are Eloise and Frannie talking about the deed. Enjoy! Wasn't sure what to rate this because it's not actually that graphic, but oh well!!

**_“...I cannot believe that you will not tell me more. As your elder sister (by a full year, I should not have to remind you) I am owed a certain measure of respect, and while I appreciate your informing me that Annie Mavel’s account of married love was correct, I should have liked a few details beyond that brief account. Surely you are not so wrapped in your own bliss that you cannot spare a few words (adjectives, in particular, would be helpful) for your beloved sister.”_ **

**_From Eloise Bridgerton to her sister the Countess of Kilmartin, two weeks after Francesca's wedding._ **

~

_ My dear sister,  _

_ Do not presume I do not wish to share with you the details of married love. I did not detail it for you in my letter due to the rather intimate nature of such details. I would not wish for mother to intercept my letter, or heaven forbid our little sister, Hyacinth. No, what you wish to know cannot be written down. I am eager to share with you the joys of a marriage bed, yet we must wait until we see each other in person once again. Perhaps this fall when you, mother, and Hyacinth come to visit John and me in Scotland. Please do not fret, Eloise, I fully intend to enlighten you, but we must have some propriety. It’s a marvel we were able to hide our bribing Annie Mavel from mother, surely I won’t have her cross at me for telling you things I know she wishes you wouldn’t know until your own marriage. I will see you in the fall.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Francesca _

~

“John, would you please show mother and Hyacinth around the estate?” 

One-quarter of the Bridgerton siblings stood with their mother in the foyer of the home of the Earl and Countess of Kilmartin on a brisk October day. 

“Oh and what of Eloise,” Violet Bridgerton said. “Surely she should join us on the tour.”

“Eloise and I have much to catch up on, mother, we’ve gone nearly three months without seeing each other.” 

“And what about me?” 15-year-old Hyacinth exclaimed. “Or did you forget I’m your sister too!”

“Of course not, Hyacinth,” Eloise responded quickly. “You know Frannie and I are rather close and are simply in need of a few minutes alone.”

Hyacinth took off in a huff as Violet and John followed along, nodding goodbye at the remaining sisters

As soon as their mother was out of earshot, Francesca shuffled Eloise into her nearby study and vigorously closed the door. 

“So, out with it!” Eloise practically shouted. 

Francesca rolled her eyes at her older sister but soon broke out in a devilish grin. 

“Well, as you’ll recall from my letter, everything Annie Mavel said is true.”

“Of course, I know this already, you promised me details.”

“You know how one of the primary physical differences between men and women is what is...ah..well, what is between our legs,” Francesca had rehearsed in her head what she was to say yet still found herself embarrassed to say it outloud. 

Eloise simply nodded her head, urging her sister to go on. 

“Right well, when Annie Mavel told us those parts fit together like two puzzle pieces, she neglected to tell us exactly how.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“You see, the man’s piece, his...erm,  _ penis _ ,” Francesca whispered, nervous her mother was lurking around the corner. “It goes inside the woman. That is what sex is.”

“Inside?”

“Yes, and Annie’s tale about a man and woman lying together to create a child, that is how it happens.”

“How do you mean?” 

Francesca thought to herself for a moment and then decided to just tell her sister everything. She informed Eloise how one becomes aroused, which causes the body to react, how sometimes one’s mouth or fingers are involved, and of the pleasure that comes with the act. 

Eloise’s mouth was agape as Francesca told her everything. 

“Oh, and one thing you must absolutely know,” Francesca suddenly stopped her rambling and gave Eloise a very serious look. “When you first see a man completely bare, you might be alarmed at how...large, he appears.”

“Large?”

“Yes, it’s hard to believe it will work and that he will fit inside you, but you mustn't worry sister, it will.”

“And you enjoy this, Frannie?” Eloise asked incredulously. “Some of it sounds rather painful.”

“It is at first, but then it is magnificent, especially when you love the man it is with.”

“Hmph. Well then I simply must not marry until I am sure I am in love,” Eloise chuckled. 

The sisters idled on about the intimacies of marriage for some time more, until they heard their mother, sister, and the Earl arrive back in the foyer. 

“Thank you for informing me, sister, we can now communicate in code throughout our letters,” Eloise rattled out as they left the study. “There is so much more I wish to know.”

~

_ Dearest Francesca, _

_ I am sorry you could not be at my wedding, or that I could not be at yours. I understand how matters of the heart (and circumstance) require hasty decisions sometimes. Might I say how happy I was to hear of your marriage to Michael? You two always had such a special bond. I pray the Yuletide comes swiftly this year, for I cannot wait to see you two, and to introduce you to my new children, Oliver and Amanda, and my dear husband, Sir Phillip Crane. Oh, Frannie. How right you were about the wonders of the marriage bed. We have been married for not a month and I have already lost track of how often we have shared in life’s most intimate pleasure with one another. If I were to guess, I’d wager over 100. Wipe that shock off your face I know must be there. For if you had first wed at 28 AND known of the pleasures to come, you surely would be spent yourself. Though I imagine you might be in a similar position with your new husband….four years to make up for, right? Anyways, I love you immensely Frannie, and once again cannot wait until we can talk of these exploits in person.  _

_ Wishing you the best,  _

_ Eloise Crane  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and I just love imagining all of the Bridgerton siblings as these horny little fuckers ;) Fav and comment if you liked!!


End file.
